Una nueva vida
by Minineko
Summary: Hao a regresado, Yoh tiene problemas con Anna y hay un nuevo enemigo...cap. 3 up! pesimo summary,lean. advertencia lemmon,lime, yaoi asta cap. proximos distintas parejasdespues de mucho volvi ¡LEAN! RR plis
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

"UN REGRESO"

5 años pasaron después de aquel torneo de shamanes en el k Hao fue derrotado, al menos eso era lo k todos creían.

Yoh y Anna se habían casado 2 meses atrás pero todo seguía igual

- Pero Anita

- Ya deja de quejarte, solo faltan 2 horas- decía una chica rubia con un reloj en la mano

- Hace 1 hora me faltaban 2

- No me contra digas- dijo la rubia entrando a la casa, a los 15 minutos salio

- Yoh, voy a salir

- Si Anita

- Encárgate de la cena y no me digas así

- Si Ani… digo Anna- corrigió el Asakura

- Vuelvo en 4 horas y no me quiero enterar k dejaste tu entrenamiento- amenazo la itako

- Si Anna pero, para k entreno si el torneo de shamanes termino hace mucho y yo ya soy el shaman king?

- Ay Yoh es muy sencillo tienes k estar en forma pork yo no quiero ser la esposa de un hipopótamo!

- Tienes razon- dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente

Mientra Anna se alejaba Yoh solo pensaba en lo mucho k la queria y lo poco k se lo podia demostrar.

Un rato después

- Cuanto falta?- pregunto el castaño mientras uno de los espiritus k lo vigilaban le mostraba un cronometro – K kkkkkk, aun me faltan 2 horas, ese reloj esta mal

En ese momento llego Manta

- Hola Yoh amigo, k susede?- pregunto el pequeñin

- Manta me podrias ayudar con esa cosa, no funciona y ya no puedo mas o.0

- ay Yoh este reloj no esta mal se detuvo después de k pasaron 2 hr

- entonces ya termine

- si Yoh

- y k hora es?

- las 6

- no es posible anna me va a castigar- dijo comenzando a llorar

- k sucede amo Yoh pork llora?- dijo amidamaru

- no quiero ni pensar en lo k me hará anna si vuelve y la cena no esta lista, seguro será algo muy cruel- dijo imaginando lo peor

- es cierto doña anna es muy crueeeel¡¡¡¡¡- dijo amidamaru comenzando a llorar

-ya Yoh deja de llorar y comienza a preparar la cena yo te ayudo- dijo manta en tono consolador

- pues vamos

Ya en la cocina

- ¡ay no!

-k sucede manta

- no hay nada, hace cuanto k no vas al mandado

- aaaaay, ayer no comimos aquí por eso no fui a comprar las cosas, ahora si anna me va a castigar- dijo llorando

- ya no llore amo Yoh k me hace llorar- dijo amidamaru

- ya se – dijo manta

-k

-vamos corriendo a comprar comida y regresamos rápido

-y si llega anna

- yo me quedare aquí y le inventare algo pero ve rápido- dijo manta

- si ahorita vengo

De camino al supermercado Yoh vio a anna sentada en la banca como esperando a alguien pero como es Yoh no noto nada, solo pensó en k era mejor k anna se quedara ahí por un rato mas para k le diera tiempo de regresar a la casa.

- me tengo k apresurar anna no se quedara toda la noche allí y pronto se ira a la casa

En la banca

-para k querías verme- dijo anna mientras un personaje extraño y encapuchado se sentaba a su lado

-creí k no vendrías- decía aquella persona

- pues si vine ¿para k querías verme?

-solo quería verte, a pasado tanto tiempo k solo quería ver tu hermoso rostro- decía aquel personaje mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a anna y la trataba de besar

- no te atrevas- dijo anna mientras le daba una cachetada quitándole la capucha

- ya te lo dije soy la esposa de Yoh Asakura el shaman king k no lo entiendes- decía mientras se alejaba de el

- Yoh Asakura- dijo en tono despectivo aquella persona- k tiene el k no tenga yo el es tan diminuto

- sabes HAO- decía anna mientras se alejaba – me tiene a mí

-pronto tu serás mía- murmuro mientras se perdía en las sombras

En la casa de los Asakura

-manta ya llegué- decía Yoh mientras recuperaba el aliento

-k bueno Yoh ya estaba ensayando k decirle a anna- dijo manta en un tono algo aliviado

- ya llegué-dijo anna entrando a la casa- k hay de cenar tengo hambre

-annita k bueno k llegaste la cena ya esta lista- dijo Yoh algo agitado aun

-manta sírveme la cena

- si anna como digas- dijo este con mucha obediencia

Después de cenar

- me voy a mi cuarto- dijo anna

- si anna ya voy para allá- dijo Yoh sonriente

- adiós anna k descanses- dijo en tono cauteloso manta

Ya en su cuarto anna seguí pensando sobre lo sucedido esa tarde

- como se atreve, sabe k soy la esposa de su hermano- pensaba mientras se acostaba

En ese momento una sombra en la ventana le hizo subir la guardia

-k haces aquí-dijo anna alarmada

-k mas te vine a ver, te molesta

-claro ¿como te atreves a venir a mi casa?- dijo en tono retador

-te vine a dar las buenas noches- y en un movimiento rápido se acerco a anna y la beso después de unos segundos anna reaccionó y lo empujó

-lárgate

-si ya me voy- decía Hao mientras reía

-vete ahora mismo

-adiós k sueñes conmigo- dijo mientras le aventaba un beso a anna

-no quiero tener pesadillas – contesto anna enojada

-anna estas bien – decía Yoh mientras corría al rincón donde estaba anna y la abrazaba tratando de k le dijera k había sucedido

-estoy bien solo quiero estar sola- respondió anna ya mas calmada

-bueno, buenas noches, k descanses- decía Yoh mientras le intentaba dar un beso en la mejilla

-¡no!

-lo siento, no quise…-decía Yoh apenado

-cuando salgas cierra la puerta

Ya en su cuarto Yoh estaba muy preocupado, no sabia como ayudar a anna y lo peor de todo es k anna, su esposa no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para decirle k sucedía pero siempre había sido así pero el creía k al estar casados todo iba a cambiar. Yoh se sentía miserable

- no soy un buen esposo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para anna, anna merece mucho mas- estos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, mientras se retorcía en su cama, sin poder dormir.

Ollaaaa si aki estoy después de mucho tiempo intentando subir esta historia lo logre y estoy emocionada (Minineko y compañía emocionadas a punto del llanto ;.;)

Kisiera decirles k no sean muy duros conmigo, es mi primera historia, el primer capitulo, y hay k aceptarlo es pesimo y muy corto pero no sean malitos y dejen un review diciendo lo mucho k se aburrieron, kejas, comentarios o lo k sea

Besos a montones


	2. unos reencuentros

aki esta el segundo capitulo k no muchos esperaban pero bueno, primero voy a responder los reviews k aunk no son muchos me agrada resivir

**Kami Hao: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y hare lo posible por k sea un HaoxAnna pero eso no yo lo se jeje .**U

**Yumi Tao: Crees k esta bien? eso me alegra mucho TT.TTespero k este cap este mejor explicado yte agradesco k te des un tiempo para leer este mi primer fic (Graineko: y a como vas parece k sera el ultimo);.;**

ya conteste reviews y ahora las formalidades obligatorias

Shaman king no me pertenece ya k si asi fuera seria un gran desastre, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para mis diabolicos fines

y ya aki esta el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2

"REENCUENTROS E INVITACIONES"

Al día siguiente suena el teléfono

yo contesto- grita Yoh

bueno

bueno- dice una voz muy conocida

¿horo horo?- dice Yoh extrañado

hola Yoh como han estado me entere que tu y anna se casaron- dijo el ainu

si – dijo con un aire medio triste

oye que gacho que no invitan-dijo horohoro en tono de broma

bueno fue algo pequeño y anna no quería mucha gente tu sabes como es

oye te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo medio apenado

claro

mmmm, pues, este nos podríamos quedar en tu casa mi hermana y yo por unos días mientras conseguimos otro lugar- hablo por fin el ainu

claro

muchas gracias Yoh, eres un santo- dijo horohoro agradecido

no es para tanto, y para que van a venir a Tokio si se puede saber- pregunto curioso el Asakura

pues mi hermana y yo decidimos irnos a vivir para aya

vaya pues así nos visitaras mas seguido- dijo Yoh complacido

otra vez gracias Yoh nos vemos por aya

oye cuando llegan pregunto el Asakura

en tres días

bueno adiós

adiós y gracias

Yoh quien era- dijo anna en tono curioso

era horohoro, anita, vendrá a quedarse unos días con nosotros

no me digas anita y recuerda que no se van a quedar sin dar nada a cambio

si anna- Yoh rió (freneko: seguro una de sus risitas estupidas, minineko: claro k no… bueno si pero aun asi se ve bien bello .)

Yoh, Yoh! –grito Manta

que sucede manta- volteo el moreno a ver al chiko

Yoh ya viste quien esta afuera- decía manta emocionado

quien esta afuera- decía Yoh mientras se dirigía afuera intrigado

?- Yoh no tenia idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba-¡REN!

hola Yoh- saludo cortez el tao

Ren pe…pero que haces aquí- decía Yoh mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa

si kieres me voy-dijo el chino indignado

no Ren no es eso es k es una gran sorpresa k estes aki, pero a k se debe tu HONORABLE presensia-dijoYoh riendo

pues mi deber como sucesor de la dinastía Tao requirió que viniera y pues quería saber si no has visto a horohoro – dijo el Tao

¿Qué! No me digas que horohoro te… noooo - Yoh no pudo continuar la oración y comenzó a reír

¡NO¡CLARO QUE NO! Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que perdí contacto con su hermana y pues estoy algo preocupado- dijo Ren con una expresión poco usual en el y algo sonrojado

aaah el vendrá en tres días y se quedara aquí mientras encuentran casa- respondio el castaño

vendrá con su hermana?

si

bueno Yoh me alegro de verte, esta es la dirección del hotel donde estoy cualquier cosa ahí estoy- dijo Ren mientras le entregaba un papelito

gracias y ven en tres días a cenar aquí estaremos

y estará- murmuro manta

que dijiste?- dijo Ren con una vena resaltada en su frente

yoooo, nada- dijo algo nervioso el peke

bueno adiós y creo que vengo a visitarte en tres días

a Yoh o a horo horo?- dijo manta riendo

que dijiste enano – contesto Ren algo enojado

nada, nada

bueno Yoh adiós

adiós

que raro no Yoh, el destino nos esta reuniendo- decía manta alegre

si espero que el destino no se olvide de nadie- dijo Yoh y comenzo a reir (otra vezz)

En ese momento vieron que una motocicleta se acercaba ya de cerca vieron que era ryu

Ryu- grito manta emocionado

Manta, como has estado- dijo bajando de su motocicleta

bien y tu?- saludo feliz manta

bien- decía mientras levantaba la vista

ryu- saludaba Yoh moviendo la mano

don Yoh como ha estado me entere que se caso

si

hola ryu- decía amidamaru mientras aparecía detrás de Yoh

maestro como ha estado

muy bien ryu, gracias

ya ves Yoh lo que te digo es el destino- afirmaba manta

de que hablas manta- cuestionaba ryu intrigado

lo que pasa es que todos se están reuniendo, horohoro se va a quedar aquí unos días, len tuvo que venir por sus deberes,y otros asuntillosjijijijiji- decía Yoh muy contento (freneko: pork se rie tanto)

que suerte espero que todos nos reunamos, el chocolove, fausto, y ¡LYSERG! – decía ryu con corazones en los ojos

si espero- dijo manta

yo me tengo que ir pero vuelvo luego, adiós

espera ryu ven a cenar pasado mañana vamos a estar todos

claro, aquí estaré- afirmo ryu

adiós- dijeron a coro Yoh y manta

¡Yoh¡joven Yoh!- gritaba una voz a los lejos momentos después tamao ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Asakura

hola tamao- decía manta muy sorprendido

hola joven manta, hola joven Yoh- dijo tamao sonrojándose

tamao que bueno que vienes ya te extrañábamos- dijo Yoh haciendo que tamao se sonrojara mas

¡tamao! Que haces aquí -decía anna mientras salía de la casa

señorita anna yo… yoo… quería saber si me puedo quedar unos días en su casa le prometo que no seré un estorbo- dijo agachandose (minineko: ya saben reverenciando como solo Tamao sabe jeje)

esta bien- asintio anna mientras entraba- hace mucho k no como una buena comida desde k t fuiste

gracias señorita anna- decía tamao mientras entraba a la casa con anna

oye Yoh no crees que anna esta muy de buenas últimamente- decía manta con una gotita en la cabeza

es verdad no me a puesto a entrenar- dijo Yoh en tono de alivio

En ese momento un joven vestido de platano entregando volantes le dio uno a manta al mirarlo se asombraron era del espectáculo del ¿GRAN CHOCOLATIN?(minineko:chocolatin jijiji, Freneko: dios es contajiosa la maniak tiene Yoh de reirse)

Al ver esto Yoh le dijo al joven

chocolove?

eeh- decía el joven mientras levantaba la mirada- ¡Yoh! Te extrañe tanto que me estreñí- dijo abrazando a Yoh yllorando el veracruseño

que mal chiste- murmuro manta

ay chocolove tus chistes siguen siendo igual de malos jijiji- dijo Yoh riéndose (freneko: de nuevo)

y que haces por acá- dijo manta

pue' estoy de gira con mi espectáculo y me quedare a descansar como un mes por acá -decía presumiendo

que bueno chocolove por que no nos vienes a visitar pasado mañana nos vamos a reunir- invito Yoh

aquí estaré, pue' bueno chicos del coro comiencen a llorar por que me tengo que ir

espero que vengas

adiós

adiós

Yoh te llaman-gritaba anna

ya voy, quien es-grito Yoh

no se, creo que es lyserg- dijo anna dandole el auricular a Yoh (minineko: no se de donde saque esa palabra pero es a telefono n.nU)

¿lyserg?- contesto el asakura

bueno ¿Yoh?

lyserg hola como as estado- estaba Yoh emocionado

muy bien gracias y felicidades supe que te casaste con la señorita anna- felicito el ingles

como es que te enteraste si estas en Inglaterra- dijo Yoh medio confundido

si se es un gran detective no hay nada que no se sepa- dijo lyserg muy orgulloso

y sabes yo no soy detective pero me entere que andas con Jean como van- dijo Yoh en tono algo pícaro

pu...pu…pues...Pues bien- dijo algo sonrojado algo k pro supuesto Yoh no pudo ver

y cual es el motivo de tu llamada- dijo Yoh

pues Jean quiere conocer Japón y no se lo puedo negar y solo quería avisar para ir a visitarlos

claro, cuando llegan- dijo Yoh muy amablemente

pasado mañana

bueno pues cuando lleguen nos vienen a visitar por que nos vamos a reunir- dijo Yoh

gracias Yoh nos vemos por allá

adiós

adiós

¡joven Yoh le llego una carta!- grito tamao desde la sala

ya voy tamao, déjala en la mesa, gracias

Yoh de quien es la carta-decía manta mientras Yoh abría la carta

es de fausto- contesto el sk

que dice, que dice- decia manta mientras brincaba

dice:

Querido Yoh:

Elissa y yo queremos salir de viaje como una segunda luna de miel y nos gustaría ir para aya solo les quería avisar para mantenernos en contacto, y felicidades por tu boda ojala que la ayas disfrutado, claro que si con la persona con que te casas es la persona que amas, lo disfrutas sin importar si ya te casaste 3 veces antes, la cuarta ves sientes la misma emoción que con la primera, dímelo a mi.

Se despiden de ti tus amigos

P.D. llegamos en 3 días

Elissa y fausto

eeeeeh, todos estaremos juntos de nuevo, nos reuniremos- gritaba manta mientras brincaba por toda la habitación 0

Tres días después

no quiero que hagan mucho ruido y no desordenen iré a caminar un rato vuelvo para la cena puedes encargarte de eso Yoh- dijo anna algo desanimada

claro- contesto Yoh algo preocupado

adiós anna- dijo manta igualmente preocupado

Anna salio de la casa

oye Yoh ¿Qué tiene anna?

no se esta así desde hace tiempo- dijo Yoh algo triste

deberíamos seguirla para ver que sucede no crees?

no manta no es necesario yo confió en anna- decía algo dudoso

estas seguro Yoh- pregunto manta al ver la expresion de su amigo

si- dijo con firmeza Yoh

vamos de compras para que esta vez no nos metamos en apuros- dijo manta tratando de cambiar de tema

claro

Anna no llevaba rumbo fijo pero al darse cuenta de que la seguían apresuro el paso hasta llegar a un callejón, donde se sintió segura y comenzó a reflexionar

"anna esta es la despreocupación k deseabas, anna pero que estas haciendo¿de que huyes? Solo dile a Yoh la verdad y todo se aclarara"- pensaba anna- anna pero no puedes y si te pregunta si Hao te interesa, no serias capas de negarlo-murmuro mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

claro que no lo puedes negar anita-decía una voz conocida

ahora que quieres?- pregunto anna inquieta

vine por que yo se que no puedes vivir sin mi- decía con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba

tu sabes que yo no seria capas de hacerle esto a Yoh- anna dio un paso hacia tras

claro que si – dijo Hao mientras le daba un beso y le metía una cartita en el bolso, esta vez anna no opuso resistencia ante el beso, se podría decir que hasta lo disfrutó y después de unos minutos de apasionado beso Hao desapareció

En la casa de los Asakura

manta ya esta la cena pon la mesa por favor – decía Yoh desde la cocina

si Yoh, ya no tardan en llegar horohoro y pilika

démonos prisa, no tardan en llegar...

ya llegaron- grito manta desde la puerta

Yoh, amigo como has estado, te extrañe mucho- dijo horohoro mientras abrazaba a Yoh y comenzaba a llorar estilo anime TT.TT

ya no seas llorón hermano- dijo pilika

yo también te extrañe horohoro- dijo Yoh también llorando

hombres – dijo pilika para si misma

como han estado – pregunto manta

muy bien- contesto sentandose

Yoh estas aquí?- pregunto una voz conocida desde la puerta

lyserg, Jean pasen – decía Yoh feliz

hola Yoh, como están?- saludo lyserg

bien y ustedes?- respondio amablemente

bien gracias, hola horo horo

hola chicos – contesto horo horo

hola morfy como estas?– le decía horohoro al espíritu de lyserg mientras kororo lo miraba con celos

kukuruku

ay kororo no te pongas así no seas celoso – dijo horo horo abrazando a su espiritito

hola pilika – dijo lyserg mientras se sentaba a lado de ella con Jean por el otro

hola jo… joven lyserg- contesto pilika algo sonrojada- hola señorita Jean- dijo al ver la cara de celos de esta y notar que Jean estaba pellizcando a lyserg mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina y este solo le daba una sonrisita de dolor por respuesta

joven Yoh no ha llegado la señorita anna- preguntaba tamao mientras entraba a la habitación

no-tamao respondió Yoh

este… hola tamao- dijo horohoro

hola joven horohoro, hola joven lyserg, hola pilika, hola señorita… mmm

Jean- contesto Jean

Hola señorita Jean- decía tamao mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

hola- respondieron todos

bueno adiós a todos- estaba a punto de salir

espera tamao ven con nosotros- decía pilika mientras le hacia un espacio entre ella y horo horo mientras este se sonrojaba

gracias – decía mientras se sentaba y se sonrojaba un poco

Yoh ya llegue -grito anna desde la puerta

que bueno anita, la cena ya esta servida- contesto

no tengo hambre, subiré a mi cuarto

¡QUEEEEEEE! Anna no tiene hambre esto es realmente raro- dijo manta alarmado

si ya lo creo- dijo Yoh algo decepcionado

En ese momento ryu acompañado de Elissa y Fausto entraron en la habitación

hola a todos- dijo ryu muy animado

hola -respondieron a coro

lyserg como has estado?- dijo ryu con corazones en los ojos y en el copete

muy bien señor ryu – dijo este mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Jean y la acercaba a si haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que a ryu se le cayera el copete

ah que bueno- dijo con desgano

fausto, elissa como han estado- dijo manta

muy bien joven manta, gracias- respondio fausto

animo chicos esto es una reunión de amigos y solo falta Ren- dijo yoh moviendose y riendode manera tonta

y el chocolove?- pregunto ryu

llamó y dijo que no iba a poder venir por que tenia una función pero les manda saludos a todos

no vamos a extrañar mucho al chocolatín y a sus malos chistes ¿verdad?- decía Ren mientras entraba y su mirada se posaba en cierta persona de pelo azul haciendo que un pigmento color carmín cubriera sus mejillas

que gusto que vinieras -dijo Yoh

hola Ren creí que no vendrías, tan bien que me la estaba pasando- dijo horohoro en broma

repite eso, tarado- decía len enojado mientras amenazaba a horohoro con su cuchilla

ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos- decía pilika mientras, miraba a Ren algo aun mas sonrojada

tienes suerte de tener una hermana tan linda que te defienda-murmuro Ren haciendo que pilika se sonrojara

pero no te quedes hay parado ven y siéntate – decía tamao mientras le hacia un espacio entre horo horo y ella (ya no sabia como alejarse de el y se estaba poniendo nerviosa) horo horo noto aquello y decidió que era hora de actuar no se permitiria sentarse a lado de Ren. Horo horo detuvo a Tamao haciendo k tamao se pusiera roja como tomate maduro y que el espacio en el que Ren se fuera a sentar fuera junto a pilika

Ho…hol… hola- decía pilika mientras este se sentaba

hola pilika- respondió len en voz baja

Todos estaban platicando las anécdotas ocurridas en ese tiempo, pero Yoh se notaba distante pero todos estaban tan felices y en sus cosas que nadie lo noto bueno casi.

Yoh te sientes bien- dijo manta algo preocupado

si no es nada- respondió Yoh dibujando una sonrisa fingida en su BELLO rostro

deberías ir a hablar con ella-dijo manta alejándose

Hablar, hablar era lo ultimo que podía anna no le contaba nada y lo peor el que el no tenia el valor de decirle todo lo que sentía

Mientras, en la habitación de anna. Ella sacaba el papel que Hao introdujo en su bolsa, era una carta para invitarla a salir

Querida anna

Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar conmigo mañana, te veo en la orilla del lago a la media noche, no faltes.

que se cree ese… eseeee…- decía anna en voz realmente baja- iré solo para ver que se trae, iré solo 10 min.- murmuraba anna- tengo que ver lo que esta tramando ese…

En ese momento Yoh entro en la habitación, anna escondió la carta y se hizo la dormida

anna estas bien- decía Yoh mientras se sentaba a lado de anna-"que bella es" –pensó, mientras jugaba con su cabello- es aun mas bella cuando duerme- comenzó a murmurar- anna su tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos poderte besar y decirte cuanto te amo decirte cuanto te deseo quisiera… quisiera…- en ese momento una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Yoh – te amo, te amo- dijo Yoh en un inaudible murmullo mientras besaba la mejilla de su chica, su esposa, "SU" anna después salio de la habitación.

anna pero que le estas haciendo el realmente te ama y tu quieres ir con SU HERMANO A LA ORILLA DE UN RIO Y ¡A MEDIA NOCHE! Pero que haces en que estas pensado- anna no pudo evitar pensar toda la noche en las palabras que Yoh le había susurrado-"te amo"

Al día siguiente

buenos días ya es hora de comer, prepare el desayuno- gritaba horohoro

hermano es muy temprano deja de gritar- dijo pilika mientras le tapaba la boca

que es todo ese escándalo tan temprano- decía Yoh mientras bajaba las escaleras y se estiraba o

que bien el desayuno ya esta preparado- decía anna tratando de disimular ese sentimiento que la agobiaba

Después de comer

Yoh tienes que entrenar-decía anna con su tono de siempre algo fingido

si anna lo que tu digas- dijo Yoh, anna no podía creerlo no se quejo para nada no la reprocho y no la llamo anita esa forma en que la llamaba que tanto odiaba pero que en ese momento quería escuchar salir de esa linda boca

anna- llamo Yoh

señorita anna se encuentra bien- pregunto Tamao

¿eeh?- anna llevaba 10 minutos parada perdida en sus pensamientos

anna cuanto tiempo quieres que entrene- pregunto Yoh

ve a correr 60Km., luego has 150 abdominales yo saldré vuelvo en 1 hora- dijo la güera

tu también tienes que entrenar hermano- se dirijo pilika a horo horo

pero pilika- horito hizo un puchero

nada de peros y corre- dio pilika un empujon a su hermano

aaaarr- bufó horohoro ­­u.u

si anna- le decía Yoh a esta mientras salía corriendo con horohoro detrás de el

La forma en que la llamaba era tan… ¿fría¿indiferente?. Anna no lo podía soportar quería decirle a Yoh todo, todo pero tenia que poner en claro sus sentimientos y las cosas con Hao pero tenia que hacerlo ella sola, así que mientras caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo decidió que era hora de afrontar a Hao y que esa noche dejaría todo en claro

Después de una hora de andar sin rumbo volvió a casa y vio a Yoh haciendo abdominales

Luego un grito victorioso se escucho a coro

¡TERMINAMOS!

Anna solo volteo a ver a pilika para confirmar lo dicho por los dos chicos, pilika asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

señorita anna la comida esta lista- dijo tamao

bien comamos- respondió esta dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras los demás lo seguían

Después de comer anna fue a ver televisión,(Graineko: k raro, minineko: mira kien lo dice si tu haces lo mismo . )

Eran ya las 7 de la noche y escucho

¡HORA DE CENAR!- grito Tamao desde la cocina

Anna se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió a la mesa ella se mantenía con la mirada perdida, hundida en sus pensamientos, mientras que los demás tenían una animada conversación, anna comió casi por inercia, al terminar anna solo se paro agradeció por la comida y se retiro a su cuarto para seguirlo pensando, unos momentos después Yoh entro en la habitación mientras murmuraba

anna estas despierta

si Yoh que quieres – respondio sin voltearlo a ver

solo quería decirte que…que si te preocupa algo pues puedes decírmelo sabes que cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente- dijo Yoh mientras le sonreía nerviosamente preparado para el peor de los rechazos

gracias- fue lo único que atino a decir anna casi rompiendo en llanto pero anna reprimió sus sentimientos, no dejaría que Yoh la viera en ese estado

no hay por que- dijo Yoh mientras besaba la frente de la linda chica- buenas noches-dijo Yoh y salio de la habitación

buenas noches- dijo anna soltando en llanto- "soy una entupida el que se preocupa tanto por mi y yo que ni siquiera soy capas de decirle lo que siento"

Eran las 10 de la noche anna no sabia porque se sentía tan nerviosa comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro luego decidió cambiarse de ropa, se arreglo al verse al espejo lo único que hizo fue sonreír pensaba que le diría a Hao que su amor le pertenecía a Yoh pero no pudo evitar pensar en el rose de los labios de Hao contra los suyos. Después de todo ese arreglo anna salio con mucho cuidado por la ventana para que nadie la escuchara.

Ollaaaa

Si, si ya se este capitulo también estuvo muy aburrido que puedo hacer tenían que encontrarse de alguna forma pero no se preocupen les juro que ya viene lo mas interesante (creo) u.uU y recuerden quejas, comentarios, consejos, amenazas de muerte, todo lo que quieran dejen reviews

Les mando muchos besos


	3. Una noche de luna llena

Minineko: eh vuelto y siento la tardanza surgieron muchas cositas k impedían k yo escribiera pero realmente espero que disfruten este tardado capitulo.

-------ADVERTENCIA--------

Tiene un ligero intento de limme

Freneko: ya cállate y deja k lean el capitulo¡que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 3

"UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA"

Anna iba caminando por las calles, estaba muy nerviosa se sentía desprotegida nunca había sentido eso, ella siempre era muy fría y por lo general ella ponía nerviosos a los demás. (Crakneko: me consta TT.TT)

Se acercaba más y mas al lago, era luna llena una luna llena que nunca olvidaría.

Al tener a la vista el lago se detuvo y observó, ahí esta Hao sentado mirando las estrellas vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca que dejaba admirar su perfecto cuerpo y tenia los dos primeros botones desabrochados los que lo hacia ver muy sexy, su largo cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con línea en medio pero dos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su cara provocando que constantemente este tuviera que hacerlos a un lado y esto era todo un espectáculo, esta ahí sentado esperando, totalmente irresistible parecía un dios (Todas!de que otra forma puede estar si estamos hablando de HAO ASAKURA¡ . . . . . . ., Minineko: ATERRADOR estuvimos de acuerdo! O.O')

Ante tal espectáculo Anna se imagino como se vería sin aquella sexy camisa y esto provocó un leve sonrojo en ella que solo movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, que cosas estaba pensando después de todo solo venia a aclarar las cosas o ¿no?

--"es el hermano de tu marido"- se repetía constantemente mientras se acercaba, al estar mas cerca pudo ver que el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y había velas por todo el lugar, ella siguió avanzando en silencio, Hao no había notado su presencia, pudo notar como en el agua había una especie de barquillos con velas, siguió avanzando iba admirando todo aquello y se iba acercando mas a Hao, no estaba muy lejos de este pero el estaba mirando las estrellas muy concentrado (Freneko: ha de ser de familia .) Anna seguía avanzando y no se dio cuenta de la piedra que estaba en su camino y tropezó e hizo el suficiente ruido para que Hao se percatara de su presencia.

Hao se acerco a ella que estaba en el suelo de rodillas.

-- maldita piedra, que hace una piedra aquí- maldecía Anna a la piedra (Crakneko: no habrá una piedra allí pork es un lago? ¬.¬)

-- ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho decir Anna y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró a un chico hermoso extendiéndole la mano y con una muuuuuuuy sexy sonrisa en su rostro. Anna tenia que decir algo duro y frió, PRONTO, pero al abrir la boca no salía ni una palabra y para su completo horror su cuerpo no le respondía y peor aun, se movía solo (Graineko: aja si claro, te creemos Anna, te creemos ¬.¬ ) tomo la mano de Hao, este la levanto y quedaron frente a frente, los dos podía sentir el aliento del otro, de pronto con su mano libre Hao rodeo la cintura de Anna, y la acerco mas y mas a su cuerpo y su boca mas y mas la suya asta que se fundieron en un tierno beso.

--"no debería estar haciendo est… mmm que bien besa"- pensaba Anna

El beso parecía que no terminaría nunca pero fue roto cuando necesitaron aire. Hao intentaba mirar a Anna a los ojos pero esta lo evitaba.

Hubo silencio… este fue roto por Hao

-- besas muy bien- dijo Hao

-- tu también-contesto Anna quien no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y el comentario siguiente la dejo helada

-- bueno… gracias, creo que para que digas eso he de besar mejor que mi hermano- dijo Hao quien no obtuvo respuesta, nuevamente el incomodo silencio que fue roto nuevamente por el Asakura – por que ¿te ha besado no?

-- aa…este…- Anna no sabia que decir no sabia como besaba Yoh en realidad nunca lo había besado, muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Anna pero uno, ese recuerdo

FLASH BACK 1 AÑO ATRÁS

En la pensión Asakura

-- buenos días Anita ¿dormiste bien?- preguntaba Yoh algo nervioso

-- si – si contesto fríamente Anna muy común en ella, para Anna era un día normal pero para Yoh este día seria uno que nunca olvidaría, le daría el primer beso a Anna y estaba muy nervioso.

En la mañana se levantó temprano (Graineko: Yoh levantado temprano! OoO) y preparo un delicioso desayuno para Anna

-- veo k te esmeraste para prepararme el desayuno- dijo Anna fríamente (Freneko: fríamente? Ella noo, lo dudo)

-- si Anita, espero k te guste- contesto con una de sus ya características sonrisas (Freneko y Graineko: ya empezamos, Minineko: silencio, si kiere se puede reír todo el día, déjenlo ser, pues, no es su culpa k ustedes sean unas amargadas X ¬.¬)

-- deja de decirme Anita y sírveme

-- si Anna- contesto Yoh, su plan iba bien, en ese momento le diría a Anna k si keria ir con el a la feria y ya ahí…- lo prepare especialmente para ti- dijo el castaño

-- Ajá ahora k es lo k kieres?- dijo la rubia cortante

-- nada, nada- dijo Yoh moviendo sus manos graciosamente de un lado a otro

-- algo kieres dime de una buena ves lo k es- insistió la itako mientras comía

-- nada, enserio nada- decía Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa (Crakneko: por lo menos ya le cambio)

-- hola Yoh ya sabes k hoy tu grupo favorito de rock va a dar un concierto en…- entro gritando Manta pero al ver como lo veía Anna dejo de hablar definitivamente si las miradas mataran Manta tuviera 3 metros………… bajo tierra un ataúd (Minineko: k estupideces digo? n.nU)

-- con k eso era ne, me estabas haciendo la barba, pues no vas a ir- dijo Anna volviendo a donde estaba (comiendo)

-- no Anna te juro k no keria ir- aseguraba el Asakura

-- k bien pork no vas a ir- decía la wera mientras terminaba la comida y se iba a la escuela

-- lo siento- le dijo un arrepentido Manta a Yoh

-- no te preocupes fue mi culpa, pero voy a ver si lo puedo arreglar

/En la hora de la comida/

-- sírveme mas- decía Anna

-- si Anna- por alguna extraña razón no la llamo Anita y la itako lo noto- oye Anna te gustaría ir a la feria?- dijo Yoh armándose de valor

-- si, pero no pienso pagar NADA- Anna acepto la invitación, Yoh estaba muy feliz después de todo si besaría a Anna

En la feria +

-- hay k subirnos a ese- decía Yoh mientras apuntaba a un juego mecánico

-- muy rápido- negaba Anna

-- y ese- Yoh apuntando a otro

-- muy peligroso-

-- y ese otro?-

-- Yoh, ese es para bebes- Anna se negaba subir con todos los juegos mecánicos, en ese momento Yoh diviso el juego perfecto

-- k tal la rueda de la fortuna?- dijo Yoh casi suplicante

-- esta bien- dijo su prometida fríamente (Freneko: fríamente? insisto ella nunca dice nada fríamente, ella con cada palabra derrama calidez, si claro), Yoh pago los boletos y subieron, estaban arriba cuando la rueda deja de girar

-- k demonios- decía Anna

-- se a de haber atorado ahorita nos bajan- decía Yoh feliz

habían pasado 2 minutos y Anna se estaba desesperando (Crakneko: k paciente es!)

-- k sucede k no se apuran- decía la sacerdotisa

-- Anna- la llamaba Yoh mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos de Anna entre las suyas

-- k?

-- me amas?- preguntaba Yoh en un susurro

-- k? Yoh eres mi prometido- decía Anna sin entender el punto

-- si lo se pero, tu me amas?- insistió Yoh

-- ay Yoh por favor no seas cursi

-- Anna- dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Anna

-- k crees k estas haciendo, ya déjate de cursilerías, nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro casamiento hace mucho- contesto Anna mientras quitaba sus manos de entre las de Yoh y alejándose, en eso la rueda se empezó a mover

desde ese momento la relación se había vuelto aun mas fría (Freneko: MAS? O.O)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-- te encuentras bien?- Hao saco de sus cavilaciones a Anna

-- si, si- contesto la rubia

-- pero k preguntas hago si es tu esposo t ha besado, pero ya no hablemos de él-

-- si- solo una pregunta había alterado a Anna y sentimientos mezclados dentro de ella la confundían – " y si Yoh en realidad no me ama"- pensaba mientras seguía a Hao hacia la mesa

-- te gusta la ambientación?- pregunto el Asakura sacando de nuevo a Anna de sus pensamientos

-- es hermoso- contesto Anna sin pensar

-- lo crees, lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo Hao acomodando la silla para k Anna se sentara y muy caballerosamente la ayudó

-- gracias- dijo Anna con un leve sonrojo

-- por cierto te ves hermosa- le dijo Hao a Anna

-- tu tampoco te ves nada mal- dijo Anna meriendo provocar algo en Hao lo veía muy fresco y no keria ser la única nerviosa, y lo logro las mejillas de Hao se tiñeron de un leve color escarlata k lo hacia ver hermoso, tierno, sexy¿besable, Anna movió fervientemente la cabeza para alejar de nuevo esos pensamientos, mientras Hao la miraba divertido

-- k pensaste k no te gusto?- dijo Hao en tono curioso y pícaro mientras tomaba la mano de la sacerdotisa

-- pues en lo lindo k te ves sonrojado- dijo Anna

-- gracias, tu también te ves hermosa sonrojada, te ves tann… besable- agrego Hao mientras se acercaba mas y mas hasta k rozo sus labios con los de la chica tan delicadamente k era como si la hubiera hipnotizado

-- "nunca creí k Hao pudiera besar tan tiernamente"- pensó Anna, en ese momento recordó a lo k iba y se separo bruscamente de Hao

-- k sucede?- pregunto Hao

Hao, yo vine a decirte k esto es una loc…- Anna fue interrumpida Hao quien la beso y sus palabras se ahogaron en ese tierno beso k cada ves se hacia mas apasionado y salvaje, Anna ya no pensaba en nada solo se dejaba llevar por Hao quien tenia el control total de la situación, Hao se acerco mas a Anna y la levanto en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla pero tropezó con la misma piedra con la k había tropezado Anna momentos atrás. Ambos cayeron, Hao en 4 sobre Anna y el cabello de este rozando el rostro de la chica, Anna comenzó a juguetear con el, Hao introdujo su mano de bajo de la blusa de la sacerdotiza, esta solo gimio en desaprobación pero despues le dejo de molestar, poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas, quedando hao con boxers y anna solo con ropa interior. Anna se detuvo en seco, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, se levanto de golpe y se puso su falda y se abrochó su blusa, Hao simplemente observaba atónito, en eso Hao reacciono y se puso sus pantalones y corrio tras Anna que se estaba llendo, Anna caminaba muy rapido, pero no al punto de correr luego sintio como la tomaban del brazo y la estampaban contra la pared los brazos de hao estaban apollados en esta a un lado de su cabeza y el cuerpo de Hao muy cerca del suyo

--y ahora que hice mal?- pregunto Hao con la vos un poco quebrada (Minineko: entiéndase muuuyy poco quebrada)

--no, Hao no hiciste nada mal solo que yo realmente quiero a tu hermano- contesto Anna

--Claro el problema es ese tonto de mi hermano- la expresión de Hao le dio miedo a Anna

--Acepto que tengo que agradecerte que me ayudaras a darme cuenta de lo mucho que quiero a Yoh- Anna acerco su rostro al de Hao y le beso la frente, Hao bajo los brazos y se quedo inmóvil, Anna salio corriendo

-- Me ganaste de nuevo hermano- susurro Hao dio media vuelta y se fue

FIN

Crakneko: No se crean jaja le pese a quien le pese CONTINUARA...

Minineko: En otras cosas vuelvo a pedir perdon por haber desaparecido .

Heneko: y a mi me debes una disculpa porque el intento limme era mas largo y lo acortaste

Minineko: si perdon, por eso tambien y por que no es tan largo el cap. Y para los que les gusta el HaoxAnna, perdon por que no quedaran juntos, perdon, perdon (Minineko corre como loca por todos lados gritando)

Minineko: PERDOOOONNN SOY TAN TORPE PERDON (estilo Ritsu)

Freneko: OK. Gracias por leer este capitulo y espero que a Minineko se le pase pronto para que se ponga a escribir, ah y porfa dejen RR


End file.
